


I named both of her eyes (Forever and Please Don't Go)

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual lavender brown, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: Lavender spent so much time fantasizing about love that she assumed she'd realise when she had fallen in love.But real life was never like something out of a story book , not even for witches.





	I named both of her eyes (Forever and Please Don't Go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cheesiest and softest thing I've ever written.Title taken from She Keeps Me Warm and work inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417833 because it made me feel all gooey inside.

Lavender spent so much time fantasizing about love that she assumed she'd realise when she had fallen for somebody.She assumed there'd be warning signs in big neon letters and that there'd be a grand Moment (accentuated by fireworks).But real life was never like something out a story book , not even for witches.

Falling in love with Parvarti wasn't one magical moment that happened with a bang.It happened in a series of small moments.Lavender had genuinely cared for Ron.But her feelings for him were like a bolt of lightning that left as fast as they came (however the spectacle was worth it).Lavender's feelings for Parvati were like a slow burning fire that resulted in something beautiful.It came through whispering gossip in each others ears.School holidays spent choreographing clumsy routines to Spice Girls songs.Sitting as still as possible as Parvati skillfully applied her makeup with care.Crying on the other girl's shoulder and using like her as an anchor during her breakup with Ron.Watching as Parvati's dark brown eyes would light up as she spoke about horoscopes and Divination.Sharing the same bed with Parvati during sleepovers and feeling like it was the safest place in the entire universe.


End file.
